1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to computer system test methods and systems, and more particularly to a boot test apparatus and method of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
For manufacturers of computer systems, quality of computers delivered from the factory needs to be under strict control. In order to assure the stability and reliability of computer systems, it is necessary to perform a series of tests before shipping. Among these tests, one of them is a cold boot test operation, whose method is to repeatedly execute actions of power on and power off once in a certain time interval, testing whether the computer boots properly. For example, if a computer is able to start the operating system when the computer is powered on, then it is considered as a normal boot. Likewise, if the computer is able to exit the operating system when the computer is powered off, then it is consider as a normal power-off.
However, the aforesaid approach of computer cold boot test is normally performed by professional testers. During the test, when the computer is not able to boot normally, the current error conditions are not properly displayed or recorded before the next reboot test. As a result, the above-mentioned problems need to be addressed.